Todo por un accidente
by Irakarpita
Summary: NaLu [One Shot] - Lemmon -


Juvia ya había encontrado la manera perfecta de que Gray aceptara sus supuestos sentimientos por ella. Mirajane, harta de ver a la pobre peliazul tras Gray día y noche, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. la mesera de Fairy Tail proporcionó a la maga de agua una pócima que haría que a cualquiera que se le rociase con ella confesara sus sentimientos hacia la persona que mas amaba y tomase cartas en el asunto. No era un secreto para nadie que a Gray si que le gustaba Juvia, pero que jamas se había atrevido a confesar nada. Aquí estaba la solución.

Así que ahí fue. Entró en el gremio con el pequeño fresquito rodeado entre sus brazos, con la mala suerte de que tropezó con una cana inconsciente a causa de tanto alcohol. El pequeño frasco, voló. Nadie salvo la peliazul se dio cuenta hacia quien se dirigía. Cuando el frasco se hizo añicos sobre un despistado pelirrosa, un pequeño grito se decepción se escapó de aquellos lindos labios pertenecientes a Juvia Loxar.

-Hey, flamitas -comentó el azabache al ver como empezaba a fluir la sangre por la cabeza de Natsu a causa del golpe y los cristales rotos- ¿estas bien?

Natsu afirmó y sin decir nada mas, salió del gremio, dejando la pelea con Gray ahí colgada, y bajo la atenta y extremada mirada de todos los magos que habían visto colisionar aquella botellita sobre la cabeza del dragón slayer.

El pelirrosa caminaba por las calles ya oscuras de Magnolia. Era invierno, por lo que a las siete de la noche ya estaba todo oscuro. Las farolas atornilladas a los pintorescos edificios de no mas de tres plantas iluminaban las calles semi vacías, y por consecuencia, al mago de fuego, haciendo brillas las gotas de sangre que caían de la cabeza al rostro.

Tras unos minutos caminando, el mago se paró frente a un edificio conocido para el. Observaba la ventana del segundo piso, la luz estaba encendida. Sonrió de lado y de un salto, se coló por aquella ventana entreabierta.

La rubia salia de la ducha justo en aquel momento. Su cuerpo, envuelto en una pequeña toalla blanca y su pelo húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros dejó embobado al intruso de aquel hogar. Lucy, al ver como Natsu la miraba con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa, gritó sorprendida, ensartandole una "Lucy's kick", haciendo que el mago cayese hacia dentro.

-¿¡CUABTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ENTRES POR LA P...-de golpe Lucy se quedó callada, observando al pelirrosa y la sangre de su rostro- ¿Que te ha pasado..? -Cambiando de actitud completamente, la joven maga celestial se acercó a su amigo-

-Luce... -comentó con un débil hilo de voz- Tengo calor... -Natsu hundió su cara en la curva del cuello se la rubia, haciendo que a la maga se le subieran los colores- Ayudame... -Y dicho aquello, el mago lamió suavemente el cuello de la chica, la cual soltó un leve y suave gemido, haciendo que el mago se calentase aun mas-

-N-Natsu... ¿Q-Que haces...? -la joven maga trató de apartar a su compañero, pero este la agarró por la cintura, dándole un pequeño bocado a aquel sabroso cuello y causando un gemido mas en Lucy-

-¿Te he dicho ya que estas muy sabrosa..? -Natsu empezó a hablar con voz ronca, una terriblemente sexy-

-N-No... N-Natsu... E-El golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado... -musitó la Heartfilia con voz rota y algo asustada-

-¿Y te he dicho ya que te quiero..? -Lucy se sonrojó totalmente ante aquellas palabras. No se iba a mentir, llevaba soñando con que Natsu le dijese eso casi desde que lo conoció. Lo había soñado de tantas maneras... En tantos lugares y momentos... Pero no llego a pensar que pasase algo-

-T-Tampoco... -volvio a soltar un gemido, esta vez uno mas fuerte. Natsu había soltado aquella toalla que tapaba el cuerpo de Lucy y apretó uno de sus pechos- ¿N-Natsu que haces..?

-Jugar..~ -comentó burlón cogiendola en brazos y recostandola sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre ella, sin llegar a aplastarla, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia- Te ves hermosa sonrojada..~

-Y-Yo... G-Gracias... -apartó la mirada-

Natsu no dijo mas. Empezó a lamer de nuevo su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta sus pechos, haciendo que la rubia bajo el gimiese cada vez mas alto. Se llevó un pecho de Lucy a la boca, jugó con su pezón, lo mordía y tiraba haciendo uso de sus diente.

Jugaba con la maga celestial como si fuera un juguete. Ella se dejaba hacer y Natsu disfrutaba escuchando sus gemidos de placer y los reclamos de querer mas. Pero sus pechos ya los había usado mucho. Bajo su mano hacia el único lugar del cuerpo de Lucy que jamas había tocado. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó al notar como los dedos de su amigo empezaban a jugar con su intimidad. En cuanto Natsu introdució un dedo Lucy arqueo todo su cuerpo, soltando un fuerte gemido y viniendose por primera vez aquella noche.

Natsu sonrió de lado, una sonrisa picara y que enamoró aun mas a la rubia. Esta vez metió dos dedos, y la rubia, llevándose los brazos al rostro para taparse, gimio aun mas alto. El pelirrosa empezó a mover aquellos dedos mientras se despojaba de su ropa como podía, sin dejar de dar placer a su compañera.

-N-Natsu... D-Deja de jugar c-conmigo... I-Idiota... -Natsu sonrió de lado. Eso era lo que necesitaba para empezar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando hacer. Se despojó de sus ultimas ropas y puso su miembro en la entrada de su amiga, compañera y ahora amante.-

-Luce... -Natsu miro a la rubia, no quería hacerla daño, sabia que era la primera vez de ambos, por lo que pidió permiso con la mirada. En cuanto Lucy afirmó con la cabeza, Natsu entró de una estocada, haciendo que Lucy clavase sus uñas en su espalda a la vez que soltaba un gemido de dolor por el hecho de haber sido desvirgada, y el pelirrosa gruñó de satisfacción, al notar lo bien que se sentía en el interior de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo- E-Estas... -no pudo acabar pregintar, Lucy negó. Le dolia demasiado. Se aferró a Natsu tratando de no llorar. Natsu en cambio, sin salir de Lucy, acaricio la pálida mejilla de esta, y posó un leve y tierno besos sobre aquellos labios rosados. El primer beso de muchos. -S-Seguiremos cuando estés mejor...

Lucy afirmó levemente con la cabeza, y en el momento que notó que el dolor empezaba a irse, movió levemente sus caderas, dando a entender que podrían seguir.

Natsu empezó con estocadas suaves, pero debido a los gemidos que salían de aquellos labios tan apetecibles que hasta hace poco habían estado presa de los suyos, empezó a moverse con mas rapidez y fuerza. Ambos cuerpos eran uno, el sudor, los gemidos, los movimientos... Todo se había fusionado. En cuanto Lucy se volvió a venir, Natsu lo hizo también, y ya que Lucy no dejó que este saliera de ella, se vino dentro.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y con las manos entrelazadas. Sabiando que aquella noche, había sido la primera de todas...


End file.
